


Under a Cold Moon

by TeelLilies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O dynamics don't freakign exist, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angsty man, Cannon-divergent AU, Fluff and Angst, Hanzo becomes a pack leader, Hanzo never killed Genji, Hunting?, I am not kidding at all, I have never seen this anywhere else, Jesse McCree is a sap and a good man, Jesse and Hanzo used to be a thing (and will be a thing once more), M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationships, Probably some blood related to Wolves and killing so yea, This is literally all based off of Hanzos Lone Wolf skin, This is weird and highly unlikely to ever happen but roll with me, Wild!Hanzo?? Sort of??, familial death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeelLilies/pseuds/TeelLilies
Summary: What would have happened if Jesse and Blackwatch had been around to stop Hanzo from killing Genji? Essentially, after Hanzo gets ejected from the Shimada clan, they send so many hitmen/paid killers after him that he seeks complete isolation... Well maybe not complete isolation. But isolation from humans.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belgii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belgii/gifts).



> Okay wow this has been kicking around in my brain and I've thought about this a looooot. So here's some sort of whatever the actual fuck this is going to be. I'm sort of just playing it by ear so bear with me and this is also my first time writing proper McHanzo stuff that I'm posting?? (I've written plenty of other stuff but I really wanna share this) Either way, Here's what may be my debut in this fandom so I'm just gonna throw this at you and leave.
> 
> (This is a gift for my friend belgii, actually, who's been chatting about this AU with me!!)

Alright guys! I'm re-working this fic, so if you've been a fan of it and you're looking to keep reading. Well, here it is! If you follow me you've probably already seen but here's a link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671945

I gave it a different title because I felt it was a bit more fitting, and I condensed the first couple of chapters into chapter one, but here's the new version up and running! I took down the other chapters of this for the sake of not spoiling things for new readers/having the same story up in two places. But soon I'll probably take this down all together as well.


End file.
